


A Dangerous Kiss

by Rocketman23



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Interrupted Kiss, Kissing, Other, Smut (kinda?), a little bit of frisky times but it's otherwise pg13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: kissing in an abandoned mine shaft is a smart idea, right??





	A Dangerous Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> As always the lovely OC that is Finnis belongs to the equally lovely @popfizzles on tumblr (so go check em out if ya haven't already!) 
> 
> Also i apologise if the smut (is it smut??) is a little off(?), i'm not particularly well versed in writing romance based fics (you may note that my love poems are testament to this fact XD) BUT! i had fun writing it! challenge as it was, it was pretty fun to write out and helps me out a little for the next fic i'm doing. 
> 
> If you guys have any tips or advice for romantic writing then i'd love to hear em! 
> 
> So without further ado, please enjoy!

The cave was dark save for the gentle glow of the twin torches both Axel and Finnis carried, illuminating the long abandoned track the two had stumbled upon. They had dug for what felt like an age, Axel beginning to grumble on how boring this little expedition for gold had become. Well, Finnis had warned him not to use up all his TNT in one fell swoop, the hollowed earth a testament to his gleeful carnage. They almost wish they had brought Olivia along instead, the engineer opting out of the adventure in order to get some peace and quiet to focus on her latest red stone based creation. ‘Almost wish’ being key here because despite the ongoing grumblings and constant banter that flittered between the two, any alone time with Axel was good time.

Was this a smart idea? Travelling blindly into a deserted mineshaft that was rich in ores would certainly work out for the adventurers, right?

Obviously such thoughts were wrong on many levels, two of which being that if there were an abundance of ore then the same could be said of mobs. The other notable factor being that this was an ‘abandoned’ mineshaft and so the entire framework was bound to be somewhat unstable (if the faint creaking of the wooden pillars was any indication of this fact). This clearly was not a safe avenue to be treading foot down, so, was this truly a smart idea? 

No.

Absolutely not.

This didn’t stop Axel from gasping in sudden excitement however, as his once sullen features, light up. It’s not everyday someone stumbles across a rarity like this, the knowledge of this clouding Axel’s mind with unrepentant greed. To say the bear of a man had a problem with looting, was perhaps, a slight understatement. Axel likes to think of it as him being opportunistic. 

Finnis rolls their eyes at his obvious joy, he certainly had his quirks, as they cautiously move into the mineshaft, eyes noting the toppled over minecarts and partially destroyed rail tracks. Axel wastes no time in running down one branching pathway, torchlight swaying in his rush, as he momentarily disappears. 

As expected, the mineshaft is ripe in resources, Axel dipping in and out of sight with his backpack growing in size at each sighting. Finnis finding a couple of chests with small amounts of gold ore in them. They sigh in relief at such a find, silently thanking whatever god above that they didn’t have to venture too close to any lava related biomes. Alas, all good things must come to an end, Axel suddenly appearing next to Finnis as a series of peeved hisses fill the stale air. Of course Finnis jumps and of course Axel finds great humour in this, grabbing their small hand in his and pulling them to the side, bag of goodies falling to the ground.

“…What are you doing?” Finnis questions, one brow raised slightly as their skin prickles at the sudden closeness.

“Keeping you safe, obviously” said with the oblivious confidence that only Axel seems to master in a matter of mere seconds. Apparently keeping Finnis ‘safe’ was the equivalent of shoving them against a wall and pinning them to said wall. Finnis’ heart would beg to differ on the whole ‘safe’ phrasing, their heart stammering away in their chest like an angered butterfly. 

“But we didn’t see any mobs?” Finnis tries, mistaking Axel’s overly sly smile for happiness at having looted so many chests. A mistake.

“Hmm but they sounded pretty close” it’s said in a low and otherwise seductive tone, the classic smell of gunpowder and sweat invading Finnis’ mind as he leans down a little, breath tingling their cheeks.

“Or did you just want to get me alone” Finnis asks after a pause, logic dictating in the back of their mind that, technically, they’ve been alone this entire time. 

“Whaaaat, noooo” his smirk begs to differ, thumb tracing lazy circles into their hip, enjoying the slow blush that eases onto Finnis’ face.

“I don’t believe you” Finnis murmurs, eyes tracking from Axel’s heated stare to his lips. Their heart thundering in their chest and ears deaf to any foreboding sounds. 

The soft caress of Axel’s hand against Finnis’ cheek has their breath hitching, the impatient griefer wasting no time in lifting their gaze to meet his, eyes soft yet yearning. His face so close Finnis could see the varied hues of brown in his eyes, like the shimmer of autumn leaves in the wind, his hair fluffed and enticing to grab.

“Guess I can’t fool you…” Axel states in his gorgeously husky voice, lips connecting with Finnis’ mere seconds later. 

To say the kiss was anything short of spectacular would be a severe understatement. Axel’s hand slipping to hold the small of Finnis’ back as he pushes them against the caves wall, his other hand making a slow descent from their cheek to the back of their neck. His eyes closed in evident content as Finnis’ small form presses firmly into his, their hands groping at Axel’s jacket, trying to pull him impossibly closer. This was great, better than great even, their lips easily sliding over each other, electric coursing up their spine at the slightest movement. It felt like their whole body had been set alight, their cheeks no doubt flushed, peeking a look through fluttering lashes to confirm that yes, Axel was also sufficiently red. Though, they astutely wished they hadn’t opened their eyes.

The small army of both creepers and zombies making a slow, yet purposeful, stride towards the entangled couple, has Finnis’ heart lurching as they break the kiss. A soft “ Oh fuck me” slipping from reddened lips as their brain slowly forms back into a solid organ, panic slowly building at the sight of the detonative undead intruders. 

“If you insist baby” Axel purrs out, his chest rumbling a laugh at Finnis’ wide eyed stare, completely ignorant of their impending doom and opting to deliver little love bites to their neck instead. 

A premature explosion has both of them jumping, Axel looking downwards with amused curiosity. It earns him a slap on the chest and Finnis wriggling from his grip as the tell tale noise of a yet to explode creeper fills the dimly lit cavern. 

The rest of their afternoon is spent dodging and ducking from mobs, all of them seeming hell bent on giving the two little breathing room. It doesn’t help matters when they finally manage to escape the underground, heading back to meet up with Olivia. The Redstone engineer quickly remarking on the small circular bruises that adorn Finnis’ neck, also being so sweet as to offer them some chap stick. 

 

Bonus!  
“W-we ran into some mobs…” Finnis tries abashedly by way of explanation, desperately hoping their face wasn’t as red as it felt. 

Olivia cocks her head slightly, clearly confused as to the nature of the mob, she oh so innocently asks “What kind of mob was it? A bat??” 

“Something li-“ 

“A sexy mob!” Axel cuts in, grin sly as he winks at Olivia, who takes a second to catch his meaning. 

“Axel!!” both Olivia and Finnis reprimand the chuckling giant, Finnis going to whack Axel, who swiftly dodges, loving the vibrant curses that spill from Finnis as they try to catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi there!  
> if you enjoyed this fic please leave a kudos and comment below what you liked! your thoughts and support mean a lot to me!  
> seeya in the next one!!


End file.
